I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, more particularly, to game tables having betting areas and dice.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Casino games using tables and dice, such as craps, are well known. Many of these games utilize dice and betting areas on which the player makes wagers on the outcome of a roll of the dice. The game of craps presents a number of different betting possibilities including betting on the number rolled, the absence of a particular number from the roll, and a number of other betting possibilities. Although the game is quite popular, the betting schemes are very complex. Many other games using dice are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,563 to DeKeller discloses using either six dice or six high cards from a conventional card deck to form a game similar to a poker card game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,881 discloses a casino game utilizing either dice or cards in which the player can bet on certain combinations of rolled dice or cards such as pairs and triples. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,938 discloses a game using a table having betting areas having boxes for betting corresponding to each side of a four sided or tetrahedral shaped dice. However, the betting schemes of these games are complex. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a game of chance which has the excitement of the dice games but is simple to play and is fast and exciting.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art games by providing a game of chance or a wagering game in which wages are made on which combination of sides of two dice are rolled. Each of the six sides of the dice have different indicias, such as numbers or letters, to indicate the side. Both dice are identical. Thus, there are twenty-one different side combinations available for betting (i.e., 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 . . . 6-6). The betting area contains spaces for betting on each of the side combinations of the roll of the dice. One of the side combinations is designated as the house number combination. The remaining combinations are available for betting on by the player.
The wagering game includes a playing surface with the betting area, the pair of dice and a house number selector. In the preferred embodiment, the house number is selected from a specialized deck of cards, each card having one of the twenty-one side combinations. The spaces of betting area have a pair of indicia which correspond to each of the side combinations. The betting area may be separated into two fields. One field contains the lower probability side combinations which are the doubles such as 1-1, 2-2, 3-3, etc. The second field is directed to the higher probability combinations such as 1-3, 4-6, etc. The betting areas are arranged in such a way that the player may bet on single numbers or a combination of numbers. The winner is determined by which combination is thrown. Thus is provided a simple and easily played wagering game.